1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analytical devices which are suitable for use in the home, clinic or doctor's surgery and which are intended to given an analytical result which is rapid and which requires the minimum degree of skill and involvement from the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of test devices in the home to test for pregnancy and fertile period (ovulation) is now commonplace, and a wide variety of test devices and kits are available commercially. Without exception, the commercially-available devices all require the user to perform a sequence of operations before the test result is observable. These operations necessarily involve time, and introduce the possibility of error.